


How to eradicate the earth in 10 very easy steps!

by EvilArchbishop



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara being an ass, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Ruins (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilArchbishop/pseuds/EvilArchbishop
Summary: Read as Chara teaches you the art, of being an ass.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit content I should probably mention, also this is a complete joke so don't take it seriously.

Hello everyone! Yes this is a video recording, it's time for me,Chara,to teach you how to be a murderer like me! In this episode we're gonna learn how to kill your own mother!

~~~~** _Step one:_ **

You can kiss your old weak ass body goodbye! You're gonna want to get killed or simply commit suicide!

~~~~ _**Step two:** _

Find a nice,fresh,strong presumable host,preferably Human for the extra determination benefits! I have already found one her name is Frisk!

_**Step three:** _

Get a mother! Mothers are extremely easy to find,unless you're a starving child,ugly fat-ass,look like a rapist,smell like shit,or just flat out obnoxious! Now the previous are common problems for all those "mother finding problems" in the world since that's about seventy percent of the human population. I have however found a Goat Mother who will be useful to our demoniacal plans! 

_**Step four:** _

Gain her trust, most mothers are hard get trust from if you lie to that should be obvious. However they are very hard to fool! Getting mothers to trust you and leave knives or any kind of weapon will be extremely hard. You're gonna wanna try the Chara tactic, simply say fuck it to what I previously said and steal some kind of weapon from the drawer!

_**Step five:** _

Piss her off, you'll want to piss her off and lure her to the proper place for her murder.

_**Step Six:** _

Go in for the kill! You might have to stab her a few times but it doesn't matter do you anyway does it?

_**Step Seven:** _

_****_****Now that you have killed your first person you are ready to go out and explore new toys! Manipulation and sneak attacks are key objects!

**_ JOIN US NEXT TIME FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER OF, How to eradicate the earth in 10 very easy steps! _ **

 


End file.
